The Dingo and the Sheep
by Pyrosong
Summary: Aussie decides to visit his brother, New Zealand, and his dingos get loose and cause some chaos for New Zealand and his sheep. Rated T for violence.


The Shepard stared out into his pasture, and all seemed well and at pace with the world. He got up and stretched his arms. The rays of the setting sun illuminated his pasture and turned his herd to golden fleece in the light. The young New Zealander called to the head of the heard to come with him into his home. The last rays of the day's light faded away as he settled down to sleep.

The herd of sheep settled below an elm tree for shelter as a storm slowly approached their safe haven. The youngest of the herd let out a small bray of distress as a roar of thunder boomed in the distance. Before long it was pouring outside, but the herd had not moved. All were warm and dry, but far from safe. As a bolt of lightning illuminated the sky, three canid shadows loomed over the herd.

New Zealand awoke with a start to the sound of one of his ewe's final brays, and the sound of snarling. New Zealand instantly recognized dingos. New Zealand ran into his tool shed, panic-stricken, and franticly grabbed for his riffle. He ran out to see half of his herd dead and three ravenous dingoes standing over them. He shot out at one, tear streaming off of his face.

Alarmed at the sound of a gunshot, New Zealand's visiting brother, Australia, rushed over to see a dingo lying on the ground, bloodied and dead. To Australia's shock, the one who had killed it was revealed at another booming gunshot. The panic-stricken Australian ran out in tears towards the last dingo standing in the pasture.

New Zealand did not see the shadow racing towards the last dingo as he fired one last shot out to the pasture. The Australian felt a very sharp pain in his right arm as he fell to the ground. He quickly shooed off the dingo with his good arm and layed there helplessly. New Zealand Heard the wail of agony from a familiar voice and rushed to his wounded brother, dropping the riffle franticly. He bent down and met his brother face to face.

"Brother... I... I'm s-sorry!" he said to his older brother, crying endlessly.

"Ya shot my dingos you bastard..." The Australian said angerly.

"it killed my sheep..." said New Zealand, sobbing harder. He dropped his brother's head on the ground and left him there, wounded, in the pouring rain.

xxx

It was many weeks later that the two brothers next met. New Zealand had decided to go and visit his older brother this time. He walked across to his brother's home and knocked on the door. Australia answered the door and glared at his little brother, The wounds may have healed, but the tension was still there. Mr. Cuddles growled loudly at New Zealand and his sheep.

"Hello brother..." New Zealand said emotionlessly.

"Why did ya come here mate?" Australia said coldly.

"To see my brother of course..." New Zealand said, a little more cheerfully this time.

Mr. Cuddled leaped out at New Zealand and bit onto his head. New Zealand paniced as this happened and fell onto the ground. After Mr. Cuddles lead the way, New Zealand was soon being mauled by a kangaroo, the surviving dingo, a wombat, and a snake as well. New Zealand's sheep started charging at the other animals, that, along with a little help from Australia, had gotten all of them off. Though afterwards New Zealand had gone running off.

The next day, Australia found New Zealand alone in his pasture. New Zealand had his head hung down and tears streaming from his eyes. As Australia walked up to him, New Zealand looked up.

"Haven't you done enough?" he yelled out.

"Hey... I'm sorry about what happened yesterday, and about your sheep that time..." Australia said. "But I can fix that..."

New Zealand looked up curiously as Australia pointed to a few graves he had dug for the sheep.

"As for the animal attacks... I can fix that too!" he laughed. He pulled out a box of bandages and started to stick them all over his little brother. They both began to laugh and talk to each other again.

"and for the dingos..." Australia said, "hows about you have to go swimming with me and the crocs and then go cliff diving?"

New Zealand giggled a little and nodded.

"You know..." New Zealand said, "you're a pretty cool brother for a dingo lover."

"And you're pretty cool for a Shepard." Australia said, ruffling his brother's hair.

xxx

Author's note: I know New Zealand's gender hasn't even been confirmed yet, but I made a story anyways and just assumed all of this, so if more comes out on NZ later, and some of this ends up incorrect, please don't kill me for this story…


End file.
